


[铁虫]事后烟（2）

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: *炮友日久生情(?*里面藏着pwp*私设较混乱，狗血无营养和我一样没救了（）*因为有lof喜欢屏蔽的东西还是走外链吧[托尼不知道彼得蜘蛛侠的身份。]/舟





	[铁虫]事后烟（2）

2

窗帘随着空调的摇曳着，熙攘的阳光从缝隙中透了出来落在彼得身上，惊扰了他的浅眠。

房间被折腾的很乱，很多东西都被肆意的，胡乱的扔着，彼得翻了一个身，差一点就要从床上掉下来了，他搀扶着床头，勉强让自己站起身，遮掩在他身上的毯子渐渐从肩膀滑落，在锁骨打出了一层阴影，一直蔓延向下的是纤细而又不羸弱的腰肢，他浑身赤裸着将自己包裹在毯子里，踩着拖鞋走到了落地镜旁,他望着自己通红的眼角，凌乱的发丝，落了几个吻痕的修长脖颈，以及露出来，用一只手就能握住的脚腕——只可惜房间了空荡荡的，已经什么都没有再剩下了。

桌子上放着精致的早晨，浓厚的咖啡味扑进彼得的鼻腔，他看见了桌子上放着一张银行卡，旁边还有写着字的白纸，可惜这些都没有丝毫的温度，彼得又回到了床上，把自己裹的更紧了些，什么也没有说。

*  
“托尼，你又在做什么啊？”娜塔莎换好了礼服，将落在肩膀上的红发盘起，耳朵上的饰品金光灿烂，垂落下来的几缕发丝显得更加的妩媚，落下来的长裙从一侧从大腿处岔开，掐出了曼妙的曲线，可是托尼并没有给娜塔莎回应。

“……嘿！你要是再不回答我，我就把幻视做的饭塞进你嘴里！”  
“别冲动，娜塔莎——”托尼整理了一下他有些松散的领带“我听清楚了，那么我们的那个伙伴在哪里？嗯，蜘蛛先生？”

“是蜘蛛侠！托尼，你果然没有好好听我说话。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，继续对托尼说道“对方签订了协约，是不会露轻易面的，而且……哎，我们只能祈祷对方能帮上忙了。”  
“……现在你们神盾局都是这么不靠谱的吗。”

托尼向娜塔莎伸出了手，而对方非常熟练的挽住了他的手臂，向收取邀请函的服务生露出了非常委婉的笑容。

觥筹交错的盛宴，琉璃灯瓦，杯中的红酒随着指尖转动，托尼露出标准化商业性的表情，身后的娜塔莎笑得十分的娇羞却又典雅，向着搭讪的男子说道“对不起，我已经有伴了。”

而托尼向转身的时候瞬间收敛的自己的表情，听着耳麦里的指令向不远处望去，正向他看去的娜塔莎轻轻的点了点头，目光在簇拥着的人群里交错。

随着“滋——”的一声巨响，一切都陷入了黑暗之中，只有窗外皎洁的月光小心翼翼的透了过来，安静的，默然的藏在了人们的慌张与尖叫声里

*  
“你就是蜘蛛侠？”  
“是的，先生。”听起来对方被隐藏在黑色头套里的声音有些紧张，还带着颤抖的尾音，而托尼嘴角扬起了丝丝的笑容“看起来你很紧张。”  
“嗯……毕竟不是谁都可以见到钢铁侠的，先生”彼得默默的叹了一口气，希望自己不要那么过于紧张，可惜这种自我安慰似乎却并没有什么用处，他可以感受到愈来愈快的心跳，马上就要在他的胸腔破一个洞了。

“让你失望了。”托尼晃了晃自己的手臂，藏在墨镜下的双眼将目光落在了高处的彼得身上“这里只剩下托尼史塔克，他的盔甲今天没有营业，不过还是需要感谢你了蜘蛛侠先生，没有你，也许今天的行动不会如此的成功。”  
“我，我只是帮了一些小忙。”彼得从来没想到自己会得到如此大的评价，而且脸颊的温度似乎又高了几分，语气也变的结结巴巴的，高楼上的风有些凌冽，吹得人有些站不稳，托尼的西装被吹的多了些褶皱，空旷旷的高楼，只有两个人的影子落的光。

“那么，蜘蛛侠先生，有机会再见吧。”  
“啊……等一下！”

他应该是疯了，在那个念头在心中泛起波澜的时候彼得就这样评价自己，这种想法先是被他自己打消了，消失的无影无踪。也许是今天的月色太过于美丽，他自己也醉的不清，他居然真的把话说出口了“……愿意搭个‘便车’吗，史塔克先生。”

而托尼停止了自己拉开门把手的动作，似乎是知道了对方是在说什么，他挑了挑眉，笑容似乎有些暧昧不清，回答也是过于含糊的“好吧，你是我见过的最大胆的人了。”

*  
当然，托尼没有答应蜘蛛侠先生鲁莽，一时兴起的要求，不过还是夸赞了他的蛛丝制作的，的确非常的出色，两个人还非常热烈的讨论了关于材料应用的话题，等电梯到达一楼的时候，两个人相处的依旧很融洽，托尼觉得这种共同语言来之不易，因此顺带邀请对方去参观自己的实验室。

彼得起初非常的兴奋，但是却又明白对方是想让他用真实的身份去面对他，彼得只能默默的咬了咬唇，先是答应了下来，不过他觉得这一切都遥遥无期，没有终点，他深知若是暴露了身份，会给周围人带了怎样的冲击——

彼得将这一切都默默的藏在了心里，目送着对方坐上了车，然后逐渐的离开他的视线，而匆匆来迟的娜塔莎早已褪去了她早已被红色染尽，却不知到底是血迹还是那破裂的红酒杯留下的痕迹,她换上了黑色的紧身衣，将身材勾勒至极致，她笑着拍了彼得的肩膀，彼得回过头，将碍眼的头套摘了下来。

“所以，你还是没告诉他。”  
“谢谢你了罗曼诺夫小姐，如果不是你……我不知道该怎么办了。”  
“我认为，你这样的隐瞒并没有什么意义。”娜塔莎将碎散的发别到了耳后，莹亮的双眼目光柔软而又澄澈，而彼得的脸上还落着浅浅的划痕，还一点一点的漏着血珠“也许他已经猜到了。”  
*  
彼得觉得双眼被遮住后，他的一切都变得敏感不已，连衣服被掀起后赤裸的肌肤暴露在温度适宜的空调下也觉得乏起了疙瘩，对方的手轻轻的在腹部滑动，缓缓的向上攀岩，抚摸上了那胸前凸出的肉粒，揉捏后染的粉嫩，而他眼前的一切都是黑色的。

托尼的声音里带着些沙哑，他问道“你感觉如何。”  
“嗯……有些奇怪……啊。”对方咬住了挺立的乳头，温润的口腔以及舌蕾划过时的酥麻，令彼得的脚趾都蜷缩在了一起，他的双眼被黑色的布条蒙蔽住，似乎是今天大人莫名其妙进行的‘游戏’，不过身心上的刺激的确把气氛燃烧的更加炽热，彼得被柔软的床铺勾着，凌乱的发在洁白不染的床铺上开着绚丽的花，年轻的肉体朝气蓬勃，散发着无与伦比的魅力。

彼得抬起头去索吻，但是这个过程却是需要一点点的探索的，他的唇划过对方修容整洁的胡须，轻轻的吻上了对方的嘴角，感受托尼的呼吸拍在他脸颊上，希望可以把所谓的‘不真实’的感觉抛在脑后，他们其实很少有除了调情外的交流的，甚至对于除了条约外的内容漠不关心，似乎把完成这样奇妙的关系当做是一次次的‘任务’去完成，似乎没有夹杂着任何的私欲，也许只有肉体的契合——比起对于金发美妞的，还是对于同性征服欲更加令人有成就感。

托尼像是玩弄玩具一样撩拨着彼得早已挺立的性器，像是用手指包裹的严严实实的，然后慢慢的撸动着，速度愈来愈快，且手指非常娴熟的替换着位置，果然花花公子的技术不一会儿就让彼得投降了，只不过对方坏心眼的堵住了最顶端，那种奇妙的感觉一下子就攀岩至顶端，可是却没有地方去宣泄，彼得只能握住对方的手，小心翼翼的把他掰开，可是却不敢太用力。

“史塔克先生……我想射精。”  
“我喜欢诚实的小孩，那么你是不是应该承认自己的错误呢？”  
“呜呜呜……对不起史塔克先生……我不应该说谎的，昨天我并不是在内德家……而是……而是去参加同学的生日会了?”  
“那你现在想要什么？”托尼松开了手，粘稠的液体一下子喷溅而出，将周围的一切都浸透，黏糊的触感以及突如其来的快感让彼得有些神志不清了，但是他还是认真的回答了对方的问题。  
“我想史塔克先生……狠狠的操我，把我的小穴都填满……”  
“贪心的小鬼。”

明明已经被蒙住了双眼，但是彼得依旧是背对着托尼，背部的肌肉看起来很紧实，蝴蝶骨也很美艳，被握住的腰板连着高高翘起，而又浑圆的臀部，粗壮的性器恶狠狠的，毫不留情的捅了进去，偶尔还会翻起的，有着凸起的臂肉吸附在阴茎上，粘的很紧，似乎从来没有人来过这里，甬道在被划过敏感的一点时还会夹的更紧些，每次都会让托尼怀疑他是不是要被夹断了，润滑剂随着肠液从交合处缓缓的流出来，把原本就湿漉漉的肉体变得更加湿滑，冲撞时还会发出‘啪，啪’的声音，像是在打着巴掌，淫荡的浪叫声彼得怀疑根本就不是从自己的嘴里发出来的，一切都变得无地自容了。

而托尼望着彼得白皙的背部留下来的早已结痂的伤口，它有着很长的一段距离，这像极了昨天做任务时的蜘蛛侠，不小心被武器划过时，留下的痕迹。


End file.
